the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Kobold (D
This article covers Kobolds in D&D Society Left to their own devices Kobolds are tribal ruled by a chief. Each tribe will have Warbands lead by a General who answers to the Chief. The strongest tribe holds hegemony over weaker tribes around them. These tribes will likely domesticate Giant Weasels and Wild Boar with in their territory should they inhabit a forest. 2nd Edition AD&D Kobolds are a cowardly, sadistic race of short humanoids that vigorously contest the Human and Demi-Human races for living space and food. They especially dislike gnomes whom they will attack on sight and in preference to all other enemies. Barely clearing three feet in height, Kobolds have scaly hides that range from very dark rusty brown to a rusty black. They smell like a cross between damp dogs and stagnant water. Their eyes glow like a bright red spark and they have two small horns ranging from tan to white. Because of the Kobolds' fondness for wearing raggedy garb of red and orange, their non-prehensile rat-like tails and their languages (which sounds like small dogs yapping), these fell creatures are often not taken seriously by Humans. This is often a fatal mistake, for what they lack in size and strength they make up in ferocity and tenacity. Kobolds speak their own language and can often (75%) speak orc and goblin. Religion Kobolds worship the following deities; * Kurtulmak - Lawful Evil * Gaknulak - Lawful Evil (slightly Neutral Evil) Sources * Advanced Dungeons and Dragons 2nd Edition Monstrous Compendium pg. 78 - Note: Image placed here resembles a 1st Edition Goblin, lacks a tail, and the horns are evidently part of the helmet the creature wears. * DMGR4 - Monster Mythology 1st Edition AD&D Physical Description The hide of Kobolds runs from very dark rusty brown to a rusty black. They have no hair. Their eyes are reddish and their small horns are tan to white. They favor red or orange garb. Kobolds live for up to 135 years. They are uncommon. Society The society of these creatures is tribal with war bands based on generals. The stronger tribes rule weaker ones. Kobolds are usually found in dank, dark places such as dismal overgrown forests or subterranean settings. They hate bright sunlight not being able to see well in it, but their night vision is excellent and they have infrared vision which operates well up to 60 feet. If they are in bright sunlight they have a lesser chance to fight well (-1 from dice to hit). For every 40 Kobolds encountered there will be a leader and two guards who are equal to goblins, each having 4 hit points, armor class 6, and doing 1-6 points of damage. If 200 or more Kobolds are encountered in their lair there will be the following additional creatures there: 5-20 guards (as bodyguards above), females equal 50% of the total number, young equal to 10% of the total number, and 30-300 eggs. There will always be a chief and his bodyguard in the Kobold lair. It is also probably (65%) that there will from 2-5 wild boards (70%) or 1-4 giant weasels (30%) in a Kobold lair; the animals will serve as guards. A force of Kobolds is typically equipped as follows; * short sword and javelin 5% * short sword and spear 10% * short sword 10% * axe 20% * spiked wooden club 30% * javelins (2-3) 15% * spear 10% Chief and guard types always have the best available weapons. All kobold shields are of wood or wickerwork. Kobolds hate most other life, delighting in killing and torture. They particularly hate such creatures as brownies, pixies, sprites and gnomes. They war continually with the latter, and will attack them on sight. In addition to the tongues of lawful evil and Kobolds, these monsters can usually (75%) speak goblin and orcish. Misc. The mining rate of a single Kobold miner is 80 cubic feet every 8 hours in very soft rock, 60 every 8 hours in soft rock, and 30 every 8 hours in hard rock. This is the same rate at which a Gnome excavates. Sources * Dungeoner's Survival Guide * Monster Manual (1981) Basic D&D These small, evil dog-like men usually live underground. They have scaly, rust-brown skin and no hair. They have well developed infravision with a 90' range. They prefer to attack by ambush. A Kobold chieftain and 1-6 bodyguards live in the Kobold lair. The chieftain has 9 hit points and fights as a 2 Hit Dice monster. The bodyguards each have 6 hit points and fight as 1 +1 Hit Dice monsters. As long as the chieftain is alive, all Kobolds with him have a morale of 8 rather than 6. Kobolds hate gnomes and will attack them on sight. Normal Kobold Armor Class 7 | Hit Dice 1/2 (1-4 HP) | Move 90' (30') | Attacks 1 Weapon | Damage by Weapon -1 | Number Appearing 4-16 (6-60) | Save As Normal Man | Morale 6 (8 so long as chieftain is alive) | Treasure Type (P) J | Alignment Chaotic | XP Value 5 Bodyguard Armor Class 7 | Hit Dice 1 +1 (6 HP) | Move 90' (30') | Attacks 1 Weapon | Damage by Weapon -1 | Number Appearing 1-6 | Save As Normal Man | Morale 6 (8 so long as chieftain is alive and present) | Treasure Type (P) J | Alignment Chaotic | XP Value 5 Chieftain Armor Class 7 | Hit Dice 2 (9 HP) | Move 90' (30') | Attacks 1 Weapon | Damage by Weapon -1 | Number Appearing 1 | Save As Normal Man | Morale 8 | Treasure Type (P) J | Alignment Chaotic | XP Value 5 Appearing In * BD1 - Search for the Unknown : Kobolds are among the wandering monsters that inhabit the Caverns of Quasqueton which where built by Zelligar and Rogahn. Not much is known for certain about Zelligar and Rogahn save that one was a fighter and the other a Magic User and that while adventurers their motives leaned towards some vaguely Chaotic Evil. The two vanished along with an army of henchmen into the North never to be seen again. Page 24 of the module clarifies that the Kobolds where slaves of Zelligar and Rogahn and now call the place home. The Kobolds here inhabit the Dining Room and the Access Room to the lower levels. It's stated the Dining Room hosts banquets for honored guests indicating that the inhabitants do have invited guests over. The Orcs where guards and it seems the place is now shared with a number of monsters that entered through other means. The Kobolds based on where they are placed seem to continue to work in a service role despite the disappearance of their masters. Likely the much larger Orcs have 'kept them in line'. They do not have a chief among them. * BD2 - Keep on the Borderlands : Kobolds appear in the 'Caves of Chaos' as a tribe caught in the middle of a war between two tribal alliances- one of goblins and hobgoblins- the other of orcs and gnolls. The Kobolds, are hoping to be forgotten by the other tribes and left alone while the Bugbears pick off stragglers from any side. The Kobolds may ransom captured player characters for coin or magical items. The Kobolds have traps through their lair and their refuse area has been infested with giant rats. The chief holds the key to the storage room and the rest of the tribe lives in a common area. The tribe consists of a chief, six guards, 17 males, 28 females, and 8 young. 5 of the females are mated to the Chief and will take up arms to defend him in his chamber. The Kobolds will ambush anyone entering their territory- being a bit on edge over the ongoing war. Sources *Dungeons and Dragons (Basic Rules 1001 from Box Set) Original D&D Treat these creatures as goblins. They see well in darkness or dim light, but when they are subjected to full daylight they subtract –1 from their attack and morale dice. They attack gnomes on sight 1. They take 1-3 hits to take down (1/2 a d6). They appear in groups of 40 to 400. They have an AC of 7, move 6 inches as a miniature, and comprise about 50% of a lair's population when they are present. They carry 1 to 6 Gold Pieces on them which can be looted. Sources * Dungeons and Dragons Book III Monsters and Treasures by Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson Notes # Chainmail, the wargame from which D&D emerged clarifies in it's Fantasy supplement that while Goblins will attack Dwarves on sight Kobolds will attack Gnomes on sight. Original D&D seems to have assumed a familiarity with Chainmail and often references it it text. As such while 'Monsters and Treasures' simply states "Treat these creatures as goblins" it seems rational to assume that the person writing such assumed a familiarity with the rivalry between Kobolds and Gnomes established in Chainmail. Category:D&D Category:Humanoids D&D